This is War
by Jennythe3
Summary: Vlad has control over everything, and is bent on having Danny join him- by force. But, Danny will not give up against his fruitloop of an archenemy. This is war. DURING PP, AU. Danny NEVER got rid of his powers! 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars SONGFIC. Warning: Character Death. You'll have to read to find out who dies.


**This is a songfic that I thought of while listening to 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars. Hope you like it! A weird AU where Vlad WON in Phantom Planet, but Danny still had his ghost powers! **

**Disclaimer: I already HAVE one of these on my profile, but I might as well state it here as well: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. That honor goes to Butch Hatman. And I don't own 'This is War' either. THAT is owned by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

Danny caught his breath as he landed on the street with his jumpsuit torn in many places. Cuts and bruises decorated his body, and you could tell that several of the teen's bones were broken by the way he limped while he walked, and winced when he moved his arm.

His injuries were so severe, they would make a grown man cry in pain. Still, Danny got up and continued to fight. He could not give up, or he would die and so would many innocent people. Vlad Plasmius landed a while away from him, with a pink ectoblast in his hands.

Anyone who was smart had hidden away in the shelter of their homes. "You should have joined me out of your own free will while you had the chance Daniel." Vlad said. "But now, you will join me or you will suffer the consequences." Vlad narrowed his eyes.

_A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war._

Danny struggled to get up, and almost stood up on his own. But his left leg gave up on him and he stumbled down again. "No you fruitloop. The rest of the world might have given up but I haven't." Danny managed to stand up. "You forced the Earth to play into your hands. But hear me now you fuitloop: This. Is. War."

Vlad growled in anger and threw the ectoblast at him. Danny tried to jump out of the way, but the blast did more than just graze his side. "You _will_ join me Daniel." He said as he narrowed his eyes at Danny.

_To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war._

Danny winced in pain as he struggled to get up again. "No." He turned around to look at the small crowd that had stayed outside. "You don't have to listen to him. You all do out of fear, and just _hope_ your problems go away, but that doesn't change anything. This is war, but I can't fight it on my own! I need help!" Danny yelled out, glancing around the frightened audience than looking back at Plasmius warily.

"Fool!" Plasmius screamed out, before rushing forward to attack Danny. After some quick thinking, Danny dove into the ground and resurfaced once Vlad had passed over the spot. "You will rue the day you oppossed me Daniel." __

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!

Danny looked around again at where Vlad was. Plasmius had stopped once he realized that Danny had phased through the ground, and he had turned around and prepared several more blasts. Danny flew up to dodge them, but he wasn't as agile as normal due to his injuries.

So, one of the blasts had hit Danny dead-center and he plummeted down to the ground once more. The rings started to form around his waist and he groaned in pain before managing to get enough energy to stop himself from transforming. Despite all the pain there was, Danny managed to ignore it by covering it with anger at Vlad and the adrenaline from the fight. "I don't regret any of it, except for sitting around while you took everything over!" Danny spat out, before trying to get up once more. "That's why I won't just sit around any longer!"

_To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first_

Danny managed to dodge another blast from Vlad and smiled at the tiny victory in the battle. Several more blasts came his way and he rolled to the right and managed to dodge the blasts. Vlad then blasted at him again, and Danny rolled to the left and to where he was only seconds before. "And I'll never stop fighting!" Danny yelled out as he focused mostly on using his superhealing and dodging the attacks at the moment.

_To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!_

He could barely get a glimpse at the crowd, which looked less fearful than before. Vlad growled at Danny once more. "Your stupid teenage ego and hero complex!" Vlad spat out, before charging up some more blasts. "I'll just have to beat them out of you!"

Danny got up and internally smiled at the realization that his energy was returning. "What part of 'this is war' don't you understand? I'll never give up and become your apprentice or whatever you said, and you know that! You just won't admit it! And I'll do whatever it takes to beat you this time. This isn't just about me and my family anymore! Now you are pulling _innocent people_ into this!" Danny yelled out, while constantly dodging Vlad's attacks.

Vlad grew angrier with every single one of Danny's comments, mainly because a part of him knew that the boy would do anything it took to fulfil his promises. "What makes you think you could beat me?" Vlad questioned as he blasted at the boy again.

Danny barely dodged the attack, before smiling a little bit. "Because, if I don't win the world might as well be destroyed! And that means the Ghost Zone would be gone too, and so would Time so... Clockwork would never allow it!" Danny said, trying to make it a comment only heard to himself.__

A warning to the prophet,  
The liar, the honest,  
This is war.

Vlad looked up, both confused by the boy's words as well as unbelieving. "You could not know the Time Spirit, and I'm too powerful for even _him_ to defeat me! And if you keep insisting this is war... Than it will be a war. And I will not hold back."

_To the leader, the pariah,  
The victor, the messiah,  
This is war._

Danny's eyes filled with determination. "And neither will I!" He took up a fighting pose and looked around to hear a familiar noise in the air. But, it was also one that he hadn't heard since Vlad took over everything.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight!_

He looked up to see a red and black hoverboard above him."Phantom is right! The rest of the world might have given up the fight against Plasmius but I haven't!" She shouted out as she fired at Plasmius, who hadn't noticed the blast until the last second as he was overcome by shock.

Danny looked at Valerie, surprised. She agreed with his _ghost half_? That _had_ to mean that he was doing something right! He looked at the crowd, and seen that a few of the citizens had grabbed anything they could that could be used as a weapon.__

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

He closed his eyes and allowed the power that he had been charging up to come through. The two white halos formed around Danny's waist once more, but they were full of energy instead of the transformation rings. "How is this possible?" Plasmius yelled out.

He allowed them to wash over himself, and Danny opened his eyes again to see that most of his injuries had disappeared. He shot up into the sky and smiled at Valerie, before he looked back at Vlad. "Face it Plasmius. This is war. And the people have spoken. You've lost."

_To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!_

Danny took a deep breath, before letting it out as his Ghostly Wail. The glass on the surrounding buildings instantly shattered and the buildings started to crumble in on themselves. Vlad was thrown into the street, and he tried to get up and walk forward, but without any success. Vlad covered his ears and transformed back into Vlad Masters, but not even seconds later the destructive wail was over.

_I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won_

Danny fell to the ground on his hands and knees, before he looked up at where Vlad now was. Even after using his voice like that, Danny's voice still sounded loud and clear. "We've won."__

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

The citizens who appeared to gain their confindence came on to the streets with their makeshift weapons, and they surrounded the defeated Vlad and started to beat him with their tools. __

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!

Valerie, on her hoverboard, flew over them and pointed her ectogun at him. Due to both the Ghostly Wail, and the citizen's weapons, Vlad was in a state that was even weaker than Danny's had been. "Any last words?" Valerie asked.

Vlad looked up and at Danny, before saying, "You've certainly grown since we first met, Daniel." Right after his sentence, Valerie looked at her former employer and blasted him. She winced as soon as the blast was fired, and she quickly looked away.

_A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world  
_  
It was a fatal shot.

Danny winced as he seen the blood pour out of his archenemy's body. The war was won, but victory didn't feel great.

Danny said he would do whatever it took to save the world, but he couldn't help but feel the tremendous guilt of taking part in killing someone, even though his death was at the hands of Valerie.

Someone shouldn't have to die to save the world.

**Yeah, it's a songfic. IK that. That was already stated before. And IK that Valerie said she wouldn't want to take part in 'destroying a human' but, in this situation, she would probably put that moral aside if it meant helping the rest of the world. Well, that and revenge would be a key factor...**


End file.
